I don't know
by boyishanimeweirdofreak
Summary: Yuki never thought she'd be in this position. being tomboy-ish all your life makes you think of naive things. Will Kid make her feel different about herself? ONESHOT. OcXKid


**um yeah, this is the first time I tried this...please tell me if this is ok...um...ok...so...enjoy...**

**Okay I admit It felt WRONG when I was typing this on my CP...**

Yuki never pictured that she'd be in this kind of position. Even when she was little she never pictured that she be some kind of girl who wants to have men all over her, she remembered that she'd grimace and feel as if she wants to barf or attack whatever she could find whenever she would be reminded of those whores and sluts.

She remembered why she had dressed like she would outside, always covered all over. Even the dress she wore to school, the skirt might have puffed up a little bit and ended below her knees but she had shorts under that. The only place where she would dress in something short and tight was when she was at home, whether the activity was sleeping or painting…or maybe even training with uncle… it was either something short…or loose…..or tight….but that was just at home. Where nobody would come and see her, where she would be alone.

But of course she did accept to go to Shibusen. That was the first time she was caught with her super short over-all and the short-sleeved white T-shirt. Literally caught red handed by Shinigami-sama's own son...and the object of her affection.

But all of this was just the naïve thoughts of a young 14 year old witch. As the years passed, her true powers as a witch had awakened and her clothes had changed as well. She had white gladiator slippers with three inch heels instead of her snow boots, her hair was put in a bun instead of two pigtails. Her jacket had disappeared and her dress became longer and more…showy. Even after that she'd never thought she'd end up like this.

Under the covers, half naked in a house that was definitely **NOT** Stein's laboratory. Her fingernails digging into his back in pleasure, hair loose and scattered, and yet she loved all of this. His hands all over her, mouth on her neck sucking, she could feel him already making another decoration on her body. Another moan escaped her lips, and she threw her head back and pressed her body closer to his.

She felt him smirk against her skin and broke away and moved to her lips. She kissed back seductively and both of them smiled into the kiss. Both of them had broken away at the same time. She looked into his eyes, regretting the day that she had hurt him, and hating every other second he was forced to wait for her. They should have been together years ago, but that didn't matter, she was here, here for him and would always be.

She looked at him contemplatively, sliding her hand lightly on his cheek. "What?" She looked back at his eyes, responding to her lover with an 'hmm?' His brows furrowed at her questioningly and sighed. "What's wrong? Is there anything troubling you Yuki?" She held his gaze for a moment before looking down and placing her index finger at the base of his neck, nodding "It's just that…" she started. She then proceeded to slide her hand down his torso seductively. "Why is it that guys say that girls are sexy when they're just in their underwear, while we get to call you guys sexy while you still have pants…." She felt him shiver under her touch and looked at him expectantly, smirking.

"I don't know" the shiver was still clear through his voice, but his golden eyes soon danced with excitement and seduction, a sexy grin played on his lips "And frankly I don't care" he then attacked her yet again with a barrage of kisses.

I don't care. That's a nice answer. Nice reason too. So she was a little slutty, big deal. She's supposed to act like that in that situation you know. Right now she doesn't care she slutty, HE doesn't care she slutty. She's with him anyway and that's what matters. He's her boyfriend after all. Slutty or not, he's still her boyfriend, and she doesn't care for anything else.


End file.
